


Hail Satan

by KilljoysNeverDie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Protective Lucifer, bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysNeverDie/pseuds/KilljoysNeverDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun to scare other students and together with Lucifer it's even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnotcrazyiswear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotcrazyiswear/gifts).



> My friend Cata gave me the idea for this. She often got bloody noses and it happened again today. I know this was a stupid idea but I really wanted to write it..

"Come on Luce! We’re going to be late if you keep starring at your feet instead of walking properly!", Sam pulled on his pullover to get him moving. It wasn’t that difficult to walk the 15 minutes to school without a break. And sure as Hell you don’t have to stop that often. And Sam was fucking sure that such a thing as Hell existed. After all he was on his way to school on the side of Satan himself. Sam still wasn’t entirely sure why he chose such a young vessel but he wasn’t complaining. The angel was one of the most interesting creature Sam could’ve imagined. But it probably wasn’t possible to be more interesting than someone who was as old as the world itself.

“Don’t call me that in public,” he demanded. He always says that but didn’t do anything to really stop Sam when he did it again.

“Ugh. Fine. Let’s go,” He took Sam’s hand and started walking again.

They weren’t as late as Sam thought they’d be when they finally arrived. The students were still standing around everywhere and it was even louder as on normal days. Maybe that was because it has been the first day after summer and everyone got to see people they knew again. Maybe there wasn’t anything different and Sam just thought it was.

They had all their classes together. Sam was about 99.9 percent sure that that was Lucifer’s fault. When he asked him about it the blonde just shrugged. “I’m just here for you anyway so why should I take any classes without you?”

“We shouldn’t walk around as a couple…” Sam commented.

“Why not? It’s not bad to be in love.”

“Yeah, but there are people who think it’s bad and not normal,” he explained.

“That doesn’t even make sense… Humans are strange you know that?” he sighed but let go of Sam’s hand.

 

There were about 2500 students at that school and there wasn’t a single one Sam knew in his English class. (Besides Lucifer but he didn’t really count). After about two weeks they started to find out about them being a couple and with that the insults started. They weren’t really bad but still … annoying.

One of the guys who didn’t even talk to Sam after that was _very_ religious. Like, walking around with a rosary and telling people about God. At first Lucifer wanted to ‘talk’ to him but Sam got an idea that was _a lot_ better.

So he convinced Luce to wait until _it_ happened again. He didn’t tell his boyfriend what he was planning to do and since Lucifer had promised to stay out of Sam’s head the archangel couldn’t know. It satisfied Sam that he seemed to be proud and a little too amused when it finally happened.

It was the last period that day. Math. Not Sam’s favorite but he was a pretty good student and math wasn’t a problem at all. It has been rainy the whole week and it got worse. That day there was a lot of wind – actually it looked like a nice storm was going to roll over the city. It wasn’t exactly cold but cool enough that you really should wear  a hoodie or you’d get a cold.

He got bloody noses out of the blue now and then and that day has been one of those days when it happened. He sat next to Felix – the rosary guy – and felt it. “Bloody nose.  20 secs,” he told Lucifer and turned his head to the other side where Felix sat. He was watching the two of them. Again. With this special kind of pure hate in his eyes. “Sinner.” He whispered.

Sam smirked a little and counted silently in his head.

_… 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 …_

“Hail Satan then,” He whispered back and felt the blood dripping out of his nose and down to his lips the next second. At the same time lightning flashed outside and Sam would have bet that that was the Devil’s way to support him.

Felix moved backwards – a little too far. He fell from his chair and when he stood up again he held his rosary in one hand trying to get away from Sam. The bell told them that the school day was over and Lucifer got the younger a tissue to get rid of the blood. The kids shuffled out one by one and even their teacher left the room.

“What… no! Don’t get near me!” Felix screamed.

“Felix. That’s your name, isn’t it? That means something like ‘happy’ in Latin. So why are you so upset..?” Lucifer smiled at him innocently.

“He is possessed! Demon! Get out of my way!”

“I’m not possessed. Idiot,” Sam turned to Lucifer and kissed him. Lucifer kissed back and looked at Felix after they finished it.

“God hates fags. You are going to Hell for that. God hates fags.”

“You don’t know anything about God,” Lucifer’s voice was calm but not the good and soothing, angelic calm. It sounded like the worst menace Sam could have imagined and Felix seemed like he didn’t get anything. Still just hate in his eyes.

“But you do? Why would you know more than I do?” you could clearly hear his contempt when he spoke.

“Luce, don’t.” No one here knew him as Lucifer. It was always ‘Nick’.

“ _Do not call me that_. Did you understand?!”

Sam flinched away a little but didn’t move from where he stood behind the angel. “I’m – sorry. Forgive me. Gonna pray to you and beg you on my knees for your forgiveness later but come with me now. Let’s go.”

“You. You want to pray? To him? _Sinner!”_

The door moved and slammed shut on its own and was locked without a visible key. Sam had his hand laying on Lucifer’s back and felt his grace tingling on the tips of his fingers.

“Do you want to know what it is that God really hates? Humans like you talking shit and using his name for it. Dad doesn’t hate me or this wonderful boy here. Don’t you dare telling lies in dad’s name again. Ever. You are the one going to Hell and I will await you. You are going to suffer and I’m the one making sure you will.”

“Who do you think you are?!” Felix screamed at him.

Sam heard the rustle of feathers and when he turned around he could see huge shadows of wings painted on the walls. The tingling on his fingers got worse and there was lightning again.

“Lucifer. Fucking Hell stop that,” Sam half whispered half screamed. He added a more silent “please” and pressed his lips to the freezing cold cheek of the boy standing next to him. He was more than the 17 years old in that moment. He was Satan. The damn archangel Lucifer. But Sam didn’t move away. Lucifer snarled some Enochian words at Felix.

“Wh-What – Lucifer … _Lucifer_?! Exorcizamus te … omnis … omnis-,“ he tried to speak.

“He is no _demon_. You should know that he’s an fucking _archangel_ , shouldn’t you?” Sam reminded him. Then to the angel “Let’s go. Don’t hurt him. Come on.”

The next second they disappeared.

 

Felix wasn’t at school the next days. Sam asked the dude sitting in front of him what was wrong – Felix _never_ stayed at home.

“He tells everyone he saw the Devil himself and talked to him and he won’t stop shaking or something. I always knew there is something wrong with him but that … that’s strange. Even for him. They locked him away. Giving him pills. They hope that he’ll stop hallucinating and talking pointless stuff soon”, he shrugged and turned back to his paper.

Sam felt bad for Felix but Lucifer just shrugged. “My bad…”

“Idiot.”

“I know. And I’d say I’m sorry but I promised that I’d never lie to you…”

“He’ll probably get over it. And you did it for me. For us. Somehow,” Sam sighed.

“Because I love you.”

“I love you too, you know..?” Sam smiled and placed a little kiss on the angels lips.


End file.
